Mikuru Nazume
Summary Mikuru Nazume is one of the main protagonists of Zero In. Mikuru is a half-American, half-Japanese teen daughter of a famous detective who was one of the main proposers of the Minkei organization. Mikuru is famously known among Minkei as No-Murder Mikuru due to her steadfast refusal to killing and the efforts spent in taking every criminal alive, even when given permission to kill. However, Mikuru is haunted by an incident from her past and she can be pushed into a semi-berserker state when she's reminded of said events. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Mikuru Nazume, Striker, No-Murder Mikuru Origin: Zero In Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Minkei Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert martial artist, Expert markswoman, Skilled acrobat, Afterimage Creation, Expert at stealth, stalking, and blending into the scenery Attack Potency: Street level physically (Breaks sandbags, can send people flying short distances with her strikes, launched a large man through the wall of a wooden shed) and with guns Speed: Superhuman (Can blitz multiple Minkei officers at the same time, dodge attacks at the last second, draw her guns faster than most people can react and cross short distances in the time it takes someone to blink or turn their head to the side. She's also able to aimdodge fire from multiple people at once) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Withstands several blows from comparable fighters and continues fighting after being shot multiple times) Stamina: High (Mikuru can still fight after receiving several shots and physical blows from comparable fighters) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with handguns Standard Equipment: Two handguns, handcuffs, bulletproof Minkei Suit. Depending on the fight/mission Mikuru has also used a shotgun, dual P90s, an assault rifle, a sniper rifle and both lethal and non-lethal grenades. Intelligence: Average, expert fighter and police officer. Considered a genius, she is one of the few people in the world that can use Command Zero effectively, and she copied the stealth techniques of Shu, a legendary Minkei officer and veteran soldier, in an hour while dueling him Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Command Zero: A martial art invented by Mikuru's grandfather and further developed and perfected by her father, Command Zero is a dangerous martial art who's very hard to master, with Mikuru commenting that her father thought only ten people in the world were capable of mastering it. Command Zero's main precept is to close distances with the enemy as fast as possible until you're right in front of them (what's named control position), and then fight from extreme close range. This martial art was developed to be used for close quarters combat against people wielding weapons, including guns, and to deal with sudden, unexpected attacks in indoors environments. Mikuru is capable of slapping away the gun an opponent is trying to shoot her with to prevent them from locking on until they ran out of bullets, on one occasion even removing a revolver's cylinder with one swipe of her hand when it was pointed right at her head before the enemy pulled the trigger. Mikuru is also fond of using her guns to bludgeon the opponent and eventually learned to use the recoil of her shots to boost the impact. ** Zero In - Burst: Mikuru's signature technique, a combo consisting of a flurry of strikes to the chest using her handguns. ** Zero In - Fast Break: An apparently weaker version of Zero In - Burst, Mikuru only used it once against Yuuji Hisamaki, unsuccessfully as she only hit his afterimage/pressure decoy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Zero In Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Police Officers Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users